La Luna
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Naruto, Tenten, dan kematian, seolah membentuk lingkaran trilogi nyata. Yang menghubungkan dua hati antara dua manusia yang pernah seranjang bersama. / Gift event #1CheersForTenten / Dedicated for: O' less / Sory for late and hope you like it/ Happy read ( v )d


**La Luna**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **No flame**

 **Dedicated for: Olessia/Ochaa/ O' less**

 **Gift Event #1CheerForTenten**

 **I'm so sorry for late *sungkem***

 **Happy reading! (≧∇≦)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Luna**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah gadis meringkuk di sudut ruangan berjeruji. Lengan _tan_ -nya tak lagi menarik. Sebab serpihan pasir dan debu menutup pesona tubuh semampainya. Tak lagi nampak wajah teduh yang dulu sempat ia lihat. Semuanya berganti. Gadis itu ... sudah berubah.

Mungkin saja.

Tenten seolah enggan bersemuka dengannya. Bahkan untuk sekadar menampakkan sepasang alisnya. Semuanya lenyap. Tenggelam di balik tangan yang terlipat di atas lutut yang terluka.

Lirihan pertama yang tercipta dari suara berat Naruto barusan, tidak juga meluluhkan Tenten untuk menatapnya.

Bibir tipis Naruto mengeluarkan desahan. Keinginan membaranya untuk segera mengeksekusi terpidana yang menyebabkan bawahannya terserang wabah, satu hari yang lalu, tersegel sempurna di dalam palung hatinya begitu nama Tenten disebut.

Tak pelak, hal itu membuat Naruto bimbang. Memilih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Kapten yang mengemban tanggung jawab besar di atas bahunya, atau harus mundur dengan penuh rasa kecewa pada gadis yang pernah seranjang bersamanya.

Percayalah, hidup memang terkadang sekonyol itu.

"Sekarang bisa kurasakan, bagaimana sempitnya dunia ini untuk seseorang sepertiku," ungkap Naruto.

Suaranya hilang setelahnya. Menguap ditelan pengapnya udara lembab di penjara bawah tanah markas.

Jemarinya merangkul jeruji hitam berdiameter lima senti. Satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku bersamaan dengan jabriknya yang mengarah ke depan.

"Aku tahu, meski aku bertanya seribu kali _'_ pun, kau tidak akan memberitahu aku bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di sini bukan?"

Tepat seperti dugaanya, masih tidak ada sepenggal kata _'_ pun keluar. Sel penjara bak tak berpenghuni. Bahkan deru napas Tenten pun gagal ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Naruto ingat, ketika ia menjemput terpidana mati di markas angkatan darat pagi tadi. Bagaimana kedua kakinya membeku hingga menjalar ke bagian hatinya, di kala matanya menangkap sosok gadis auburn dengan sepasang borgol di pergelangan tangannya, turun dari pesawat militer lengkap dengan para penjaga di sekitarnya. Diantara banyaknya wanita, mengapa?

Dia beralih pada sipir penjara. Pria itu lantas membuka gembok tahanan yang terkunci rapat di sisi sel penjara, sesuai permintaan Naruto. Karena tidak ada alasan bagi sipir tersebut untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada Kapten yang sudah menjabat sejak enam bulan yang lalu itu.

Kala itu, hawa dingin malam di Jepang berada di puncak teratas. Seorang marinir yang tersesat dan terluka hanya, bisa berharap rekan-rekannya mendeteksi keberadaanya melalui _GPS_ yang dia kantongi.

Dalam keadaan haus, lapar, dan lelah, Naruto dipaksa bertahan tatkala hujan disertai badai menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis misterius membantunya lepas dari parasut besarnya yang tersangkut di pohon dan menahan geraknya selama delapan jam di sana.

Segelas teh panas yang dia terima, berhasil melenyapkan hawa dingin di permukaan telapak tangannya. Bajunya yang basah kala itu sudah tak menjadi masalah, ketika sang gadis dengan sepenuh hati memberinya baju yang entah milik siapa.

Sebuah ranjang kayu tanpa kasur, sebuah meja makan dan sebuah kursi, serta periuk hitam besar di atas bara api rangkap perapian. Sungguh, hidup macam apa yang gadis itu jalani?

Hati dan pikirannya, menolak lupa akan kejadian itu.

Ia menyeret masuk kedua kakinya begitu sipir tersebut pergi. Menghampiri gadis itu yang masih bergeming dari posisinya.

Telapak lebarnya menyambangi bahu Tenten. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam berbadai itu, safir beningnya kembali menangkap figur gadis baik hati yang pernah menolongnya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kemari," ucapnya semakin meringkuk.

Pria itu duduk di sebelahnya. Helaan napasnya menjadi jawaban untuk perkataan Tenten.

"Malam ini dingin. Kau juga tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Tenten membuang muka. Memberikan punggungnya untuk Naruto yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Sekejap mata, lengan kekar Naruto berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya. Seulas senyum putus asa menyambangi wajahnya. Kelereng madu itu, kembali bersembunyi di balik kelopak yang tertutup.

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi kusam. Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, ia terlelap di samping gelas teh yang sudah dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama. Yang pasti, api di perapian kecil itu tak lagi membara. Menyebabkan hawa dingin masuk tanpa permisi melalui jendela tanpa tralis di salah satu sisi rumah.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, suhu rendah di sana menuntunnya untuk membuka mata.

Ia menyingkap selimut butut yang dia kenakan. Naruto lalu turun dari ranjang dan segera melempar bongkahan kayu kering ke dalam perapian. Tangannya berhenti begitu lidah api mulai menari-nari.

Tubuhnya berbalik. Dan mendapati Tenten dengan setengah tubuhnya di atas meja. Gadis itu ... berbohong. Dia bilang, selama Naruto berada di ranjangnya, ia tidak akan pernah tidur. Tenten berkata, dirinya akan nyaman berada di depan perapian sepanjang malam dengan kedua mata terbuka untuk akhirnya ia tidur di pagi buta.

Tubuh semampai itu sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Mimpi indahnya seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk membuka kedua matanya. Terbukti ketika Naruto mulai meletakkan tubuh Tenten di atas ranjang, gadis itu masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya.

Sempurna. Gadis pemilik kediaman sempit itu sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ketika Naruto hendak menempati kursi yang Tenten duduki tadi, sebuah tangan tan yang nyaris selaras dengan kulitnya, menahan laju kaki-kakinya.

Gadis itu bangun.

 _'Jangan ke tempat itu. Di sana sangat dingin,'_ ujarnya setengah mengigil sembari menunjuk kursi tua di sudut ruangan. _'Lebih baik kau di sini. Meski tak seberapa, kita masih bisa berbagi selimut bukan?'_

Benar-benar perkataan paling ambigu yang pernah didengar Naruto seumur hidupnya.

Gadis itu beringsut duduk, bersandar pada dinding putih tak rata di belakangnya, lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Seulas senyum menyambut wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto masih datar. Sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk 'berbagi selimut' dengan gadis asing itu.

Kini, ketika keduanya berada di dalam penjara, seperti yang mereka lakukan dahulu, Naruto mengulangnya lagi saat ini.

Tubuhnya bergeser lebih dekat. Kedua bahu yang berbeda ukuran mulai menunjukkan atensinya. Naruto melepas coat tebalnya lalu membalut dua pasang lutut terlipat itu.

"Dahulu ... begini 'kan?" ucapnya.

Kedua bola mata hazel itu melebar. Satu bagian di dalam hatinya bergejolak ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama persis seperti yang ia dapatkan malam itu.

Pria itu tersenyum. Kepalanya bersandar pada dinding berlumut di belakangnya. Matanya mengarah pada rangka langit-langit berwujud galvalum yang penuh debu.

Garis sabit menggarisi area bibirnya. Sungguh, jika mereka tahu bahwa Tenten tidaklah seburuk yang mereka pikirkan, bekas luka dan lebam-lebam itu tidak akan pernah terukir di sana.

"Tidurlah. Sebisa mungkin aku akan membuat bahu ini lebih nyaman daripada bahuku tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Tubuh Tenten bergetar. Menahan tangisnya yang ia tekan semampunya.

"Jangan kau tahan. Menangislah. Tidak akan yang tahu. Hanya ada aku dan kau di sini," kata Naruto dengan kedua mata terpejam. Entah apa yang berusaha ia tahan. Namun rasa sesak begitu menghantam bagian dadanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Selirih angin di malam hari, suara gadis itu nyaris tak terdengar jika saja Naruto tidak memasang pendengarannya lebih dari yang biasanya.

Keduanya merasakan dinginnya malam itu. Perapian berhias periuk masih tak mempan melawan hawa dingin pegunungan Suji. Tanpa mereka sadari, yang mereka manfaatkan sebagai penghangat satu-satunya, adalah suhu tubuh mereka sendiri.

Selimut kumal namun tebal, berhasil menyatukan dua suhu dari dua tubuh yang berbeda. Hujan 'pun sepertinya sependapat. Hingga ia sepakat untuk menurunkan hujan lebih lebat, dan menyorotkan matanya pada dua insan yang semakin merapat.

Kepala Naruto kembali ke posisi normal. Saat ia menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya di tengah gelap. Malam ini, sepertinya ia membutuhkan ' _fortune cookies'_ buatan koki kantin. Siapa tahu ketika dirinya bangun besok pagi, nama Tenten tidak pernah ada di dalam agenda hariannya.

"Seandainya kau melakukan ini ketika aku sudah menjabat sebagai Jenderal, mungkin aku akan membebaskanmu dari segala tuduhan meski fakta mengatakan kaulah pelaku utama."

Begitu lugas cenderung sembrono. Perkataan Naruto barusan bisa saja menjadi bomerang bagi dirinya sendiri jika seseorang mendengarnya. Sayangnya dalam situasi itu, hanya Tenten yang berada di sana.

Tenten memandang Naruto dalam diam. Otaknya berusaha mengeja kata untuk membalas perkataan rancu pria di sampingnya, sembari mengharapkan penjelasan untuk pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar.

Pemuda itu balas menatap Tenten.

"Segelas teh dan sehelai selimut malam itu. Berkat mereka aku selamat dan batal meregang nyawa. Maka apa sulitnya jika hanya menghilangkan bukti dan menyewa Pengacara terbaik? Dengan jabatanku yang begitu tinggi sebagai Jenderal, hal itu bisa kulakukan semudah menjentikkan sebelah jari."

"Dan kau akan dipecat setelahnya."

"Kau juga berani memberiku bantuan hanya berbekal periuk dan sehelai selimut. Lalu jika aku membayar hutang nyawaku, dan melepas jabatan sekelas Jenderal adalah harga yang harus kubayar, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, aku akan mengatakan 'Ya' tanpa ragu," balasnya asal.

.

.

.

.

.

Takut, kecewa, bahkan penyesalan. Segala jenis gerak batin manusia sama sekali tak perpapar di wajahnya. Bibirnya menciptakan sudut sempurna bak panah cupid. Berbalut baju tahanan dominan putih, dia duduk di kursi sejauh tujuh meter dari senjata laras panjang yang siap melubangi salah satu bagian vital di tubuhnya.

Suara hati yang terpendam. Kata yang tak pernah terucap, seolah menjadi teman sejatinya sejak kemurkahan dunia merangkulnya penuh cinta.

Dia bangun setiap harinya, bersama fajar baru di setiap paginya. Namun semuanya sama, dia masih berada dalam lingkaran yang mencekik lehernya.

Adalah Tenten, perempuan yang tertawa di depan bahaya dan menderita di atas bahagia.

Anggota dari kelompok radikal.

Sindikat teroris kelas kakap.

Imgran gelap serta korban perdagangan manusia.

Ketiga hal yang begitu lekat dengannya, namun tak banyak yang mengetahuinya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, dia remaja pemberontak yang bertindak semena-mena sesuai keinginannya.

Penyebabnya? Tak lain karena dia buah cinta yang terlahir tanpa asuhan orangtua. Yang menangis kedinginan seorang diri di depan bangunan bekas panti asuhan. Hidup dan tumbuh besar, serta dididik oleh seorang mafia kelas rendahan di Negaranya. Yang tak ragu mengambil keuntungan dari rupa menawan serta kecerdasan pikir yang dimilikinya.

Sementara di mata Naruto, Tenten adalah imigran gelap dari Tiongkok. Yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari oknum yang akan menjualnya pada organiasasi anti pemerintah untuk menjadi bagian dari tubuh kelompok radikal yang berencana melakukan makar besar-besaran terhadap pemerintahan Jepang.

Awan hitam bertandang menemani bulan. Mentari esok yang akan terbit beberapa jam lagi, tak akan pernah lagi dia rasakan. Kini semua cerita tentangnya, segala rahasia yang terkubur dalam hatinya, akan ikut mati bersamanya.

Netra tembus pandang berwarna biru itu diam menatap perhiasan langit malam. Cukup jauh dari tempatnya, sebuah lokasi eksekusi sudah disiapkan untuk seseorang yang masih buram di hatinya. Tadinya.

Apa arti Tenten baginya?

Aba-aba sudah terdengar. Suaranya merambat cepat, menjalari kepingan udara kasat yang mulai menampakkan kabutnya.

Bulan akan menjadi saksi, bagaimana sebuah proyektil peluru akan bersarang di tubuh gadis naif yang sudah dimanfaatkan sedemikian rupa oleh manusia-manusia bajingan tanpa sedikitpun belas kasihan. Yang mengorbankan banyak jiwa hanya untuk merusak citra baik seseorang.

Rasa sesak yang menderanya, mengkompresi otaknya untuk segera menutup mata begitu bunyi ledakan melesak masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Regu tembak yang berjumlah empat orang penembak jitu telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, ketika Tenten sudah tewas di atas kursi dengan kain hitam yang menutup area matanya.

Sejak Naruto di perintahkan untuk memimpin jalannya eksekusi Sang terpidana, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membalaskan dendam anggota-anggotanya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Kini, tanggung jawab yang tak dia inginkan, telah terlaksana. Tenten hanya tinggal nama. Ceritanya dan desas-desus yang mengiringi selama hidupnya, akan ikut terpendam di dalam liang lahatnya. Dengan segel batu bernama serta cap teroris yang akan selalu menyertai mayatnya di mata para manusia awam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Luna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak dari gelagatnya yang tak nyaman, hatinya masih menyimpan seribu luka. Robusta di dalam cangkir berukuran sedang, tak lagi mengepulkan aroma khasnya.

Sesak yang mengendap di dalam dirinya seolah memperjelas, seberapa jauh kini jaraknya dengan gadis itu. Hanya Naruto dan Tuhan yang tahu, seberapa dalam dan gelap lubang yang terpatri di hatinya kini.

Ramen dari kedai Pak tua Teuchi 'pun, masih tidak bisa menjadi pelipur laranya. Kuah kaldu dan cita rasa mie tersebut nyatanya masih tak dapat menghilangkan bunyi ledakan pistol yang bersemayam dalam otaknya meski sudah hampir seminggu berlalu.

Sungguh ironis. Di saat peluru itu menembus jantung Tenten, dari kejauhan yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah diam dan menyaksikan.

Kedua sikunya berada di atas meja. Ia beralih pandang dari bawah ke arah pigura yang membingkai potret dirinya menggunakan seragam kebanggannya.

Tersenyum ala Koboi meksiko bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Suara ketuka pintu dari luar membuyarkan lamunannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang pria muda melongok. Mengintip keadaan ruangannya.

"Apa Anda sibuk?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Masuklah."

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini," ungkapnya. Seujurus kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. "Tapi Naruto- _sama_ tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto- _sama_ ," sambungnya mengklarifikasi pernyataan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan.

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah. Sungguh, betapa naifnya Dokter Forensik pemula itu.

"Sudah kudapatkan apa yang Anda inginkan," katanya tiba-tiba. Lelaki muda berkacamata itu mengeluarkan map dari balik tubuhnya. "Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, di sana Tenten- _san_ sama sekali tidak menyentuh obat-obatan. Apalagi sampai menyuntikkan racun ke dalam vaksin seperti yang dibacakan ketika sidang itu berlangsung," lanjutnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi?"

"Wabah itu menyebar, adalah murni dari Tenten- _san_ sendiri. Kuperkirakan, dia sudah terserang TBC sekitar enam bulan saat hasil otopsi keluar. Bisa di bilang, para prajurit terjangkit karena minim pengetahuan tentang penyebaran virus TBC. Juga menurut kabar yang kudengar, Tenten adalah Volunter yang sangat aktif selama tujuh bulan bekerja di sana."

Tepat seperti apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Itulah mengapa Tenten yang nyaris minim identitas, bisa menjadi volunter dalam misi penyelamatan di Ukraina.

Betapa liciknya otak manusia, saat kepalanya dipenuhi ambisi untuk menjatuhkan pihak tertentu.

Di sebrang meja, Konohamaru merapatkan jaket di tubuhnya. Udara malam kali ini lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu ini," kata Naruto.

Konohamaru membungkuk sesaat memberi hormat. Sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik dan pergi, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, luka mengering di sudut bibir lelaki yang memberinya pekerjaan itu.

 **oOo**

Dalam diam, dia mencoba berpikir. Membedah paksa tentang sosok Tenten dan seberapa berarti gadis itu baginya, melalui hasil tes yang berada di genggamannya.

 _ **'Dengan sengaja menyebarkan wabah TBC melalui suntikan vaksin, hingga menyebabkan sedikitnya 98 prajurit militer terjangkit dan tiga lainnya meninggal dunia.'**_

Alasan tersebut tertulis jelas dalam surat dakwaan Tenten yang keluar seminggu lalu.

Map merah ia banting pelan di atas meja. Menciptakan angin kecil yang menerbangkan serpihan debu lembut di sekitarnya. Matanya memutar sembari kedua tangannya menutup wajah. Punggungnya bersandar frustasi.

Naruto ... Harusnya dia melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tidak. Ia membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Membiarkan Tenten lenyap dengan sebaris kata manis dan juga sebuah kecupan pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

 _"Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sudah siap menjadi buronan jika kau memintaku untuk melakukan itu."_

Dihujani sinar bulan mereka berbincang. Di bawah langit September tepatnya. Mereka berhenti di tengah lapangan penjara, di mana hanya ada dinding beton setinggi sembilan meter, dan kawat berduri yang mencuat di sekitarnya.

Kedua tangan Tenten merangkap rahang tegas itu.

Hangatnya permukaan tangan itu, memaksa Naruto memejamkan mata.

Tenten lalu menarik tubuh Naruto agar sejajar dengannya. Dia merangkap senyumnya rapat di wajahnya. Tulang hidungnya berkedut kala menahan hantaman angin malam yang membuat bulu roma tegak di permukaan kulitnya.

 _"Tidak perlu menyimpan duri di dalam hatimu, Naruto-_ sama _."_

 _"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan?"_

Tenten mengangguk. _"Aku tahu. Cinta itu, berbinar liar di kelopak safirmu."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu ... Tidak ada."_ Tenten mengedik. Melepas tangannya lalu menjauhi Naruto.

Begitu santai ia melenggang. Dan berusaha tak mempedulikan hatinya yang masih tertinggal empat langkah di belakangnya.

 _"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu."_

Langkah Tenten terhenti. Sejenak ia memaku. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah mundur di tempat semula ia berdiri dua detik yang lalu.

Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang. Ia mengamati pria yang lima menit lalu mengajaknya keluar dari sel untuk sekedar menikmati udara malam sebelum dirinya ... mati.

 _"Tidak banyak yang bisa kuberikan,"_

Jajaran kalimat yang gagal di mengerti oleh Sang Kapten. Namun hanya beberapa saat hal itu terjadi. Sebab sedetik kemudian, kedua bibir asing yang selama ini hanya berbalas cakap itu, akhirnya bertemu dan menyalurkan gairahnya masing-masing.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Persetan dengan istilah dinding yang memiliki telinga dan langit yang seolah dapat bersaksi. Yang Tenten tahu saat itu hanyalah, bagaiamana caranya agar ciuman itu bisa menjadi hadiah terakhir bagi Naruto. Sebab di detik berikutnya, Tenten bahkan tak yakin dirinya dapat bertahan atau tidak.

Layaknya santapan menggugah selera, sapuan Naruto tak juga mereda bahkan ketika Tenten meminta jeda hanya untuk sekadar mengambil napas.

Tenten, tak lama lagi akan segera mati. Entah mati dengan lubang di dadanya, atau penyakit yang sudah menjangkitinya beberapa bulan ini.

Panggutan basah itu mengendur dan perlahan lepas. Menyisakan dua dahi yang saling beradu.

 _"Maafkan aku Naruto-_ sama _. Tapi aku tidak bisa menampik bahwa kau hanya sekedar khayalanku."_

 _"Kau sudah memberikannya. Maka berharaplah sesuai keinginanmu."_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto menyapu kembali bibir rasa cokelatnya itu.

Gadis itu tak lantas menjerit ketika Naruto berhasil menancapkan gigi taring di sudut bibirnya. Luka itu mengeluarkan darah. Namun anehnya, tidak ada sedikit 'pun rintihan keluar dari mulut Tenten. Sebaliknya, dahi keduanya kembali bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak dekat. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka, sembari menatap luka di sudut bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Tawa keduanya berderai bersamaan.

 _"Hanya sebuah tanda kecil dariku, bahwa kau adalah milikku."_

Naruto telah berikrar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Luna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many Years Later...  
**

Perban itu terlihat rapat melilit bagian bahu pasien korban kecelakaan yang duduk termenung di ranjang. Sementara Sang Suster, dengan sabar memotong helai demi helai perban yang sudah menguning itu.

Pangkal lengannya sudah buntung begitu perban terbuka semuanya. Manik hazelnya menyorot langsung ke arah bagian luka yang mulai mengering itu.

Obat merah ia raih begitu tangannya terbebas dari gunting stainless yang ia genggam sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Luka ini akan segera sembuh. Kuperkirakan seminggu lagi," ucapnya sembari membubuhkan permukaan kapas yang sudah basah dengan antiseptik.

Pria itu tersenyum. Memandang si lawan bicara yang jaraknya tak kurang dari 20 senti darinya.

"Terimakasih," jawabnya.

Suster itu mengangguk. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu kembali fokus pada luka lebar di depannya.

"Sudah tugasku ... Lain kali, kusarankan untuk tidak keluar rumah saat suasana hati sedang tidak baik. Terlebih jika mengendarai sepeda motor. Bisa saja keadaanmu lebih buruk dari ini."

Waktu seolah membeku, saat perkataan Tenten secara tak langsung mengingatkan Naruto pada masa itu. Ketika mendengar dua orang beradu argumen di dalam rumahnya.

Suara ibunya yang begitu menggelegar, praktis membuatnya batal masuk ke rumah dan kembali memacu kuda besinya ke tempat lain. Kemana 'pun. Asal tidak menyaksikan kedua orangtunya bertengkar, memperdebatkan kekasih gelap ayahnya yang entah sejak kapan.

Naruto tersenyum getir saat tahu dirinya tak lagi memiliki keluarga utuh seperti yang dia inginkan.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Suster itu mengambil langkah mundur. "Kau bisa kembali lagi lusa jika kau ada waktu. Tapi jika tidak, paling lambat kau harus kembali empat hari lagi."

Dia turun dari ranjang tinggi yang didudukinya. Lalu mulai mengenakan jaket kulitnya. Pemuda itu masih sabar mendengar Tenten berbicara. "Aku tahu. Aku akan melakukannya, Tenten- _san_."

Suster tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar tentang lengan bionik yang kami sarankan untukmu. Mungkin seminggu lagi, kau sudah bisa melihatnya terpasang di sana." Mata Tenten mengarah pada bagian lengan jaket yang terlihat mengayun berkat angin yang dihasilkan air conditioner di belakang Naruto.

Hanya senyuman dan anggukan yang Tenten terima sebagai balasan.

"Apa kau kemari seorang diri?" Tanya Tenten sembari mengemas sisa perban Naruto di atas meja rawat.

"Tidak. Aku kemari bersama temanku. Tapi dia sudah pergi sekarang."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan pulang sendirian?"

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk.

Lapisan bibir Tenten mengatup rapat. Helaan napas ia hembuskan cepat sesaat setelah ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita bisa pulang bersama jika kau mau. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir larut. Setelah mengantarku, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

Tawa renyah berderai begitu saja dari Tenten. "Ayolah, apartamenmu dan rumahku hanya berjarak dua distrik. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto terdiam. Mengamati gerak-gerik Tenten yang sudah selesai membersihkan sisa perban dan kapasnya. Gadis itu berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Mengemas benda miliknya yang lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau juga tidak keberatan jika aku mengantarmu terlebih dahulu ke rumah. Aku akan menjemputmu dengan mobilmu besok pagi. Bagaimana?"

 **oOo**

Koridor di bangsal dewasa terlihat begitu sepi. Sebab jarum jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11 malam setengah jam yang lalu.

Kerja lembur Tenten membuat dirinya harus bertemu dengan Naruto yang sudah menjadi pasiennya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Terhitung saat Naruto sudah diizinikan melakukan rawat jalan setelah dua bulan dia di rawat akibat kecelakaan besar yang menghilangkan lengan kanannya.

Di ujung koridor, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang lain, dua manusia tengah mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto dan Tenten dalam ruang UGD berdinding kaca. Salah satu dari mereka menampakkan ekspresi takjub yang ia tahan hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kau yakin mereka orang yang sama?" tanya pria berjas Dokter dengan kacamata di wajahnya itu.

Lawan bicaranya meng-iyakan pertanyaan teman seperjuangannya melalui anggukan panjang.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

Lelaki berusia 40 tahun yang tampak tak asing dengan kebersamaan Suster magang dan Pengusaha muda itu, mengangkat kedua alisnya tanpa memberi jawaban.

Ia lantas masuk dan mengambil tas jinjing dari ruangan Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, Udon.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut, tangannya menyambut Udon sembari berkata, "Lihatlah lebih dalam. Perhatikan dua tanda yang terlihat di bawah bibir mereka. Terakhir, percayalah, bahwa reinkarnasi itu terkadang ada di sekitar mereka yang mempercayainya."

Ujung alis Udon bersitegang begitu temannya melenggang keluar dengan senyum kemenangan yang dia miliki.

"Hoi, Konohamaru! Apa maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Luna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Surga jauh lebih menginginkannya, Konohamaru- _san_."

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mengangguk. Menatap nanar tubuh tanpa nyawa Naruto di atas meja operasi.

Kakashi selaku Dokter yang bertugas untuk menangani Sang Kapten yang tiba-tiba saja roboh saat apel pagi, segera pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru dan jasad Naruto di dalam ruang operasi.

Sepasang kelopak cokelat itu lari ke arah laporan medis di samping ranjang.

"Metabolisme tubuhmu benar-benar tidak terduga. Setelah tiga tahun kau tumbang. Bahkan gadis yang kau cintai tak bisa menahannya selama enam bulan."

Kain putih sebatas dada Naruto, ia naikkan hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya tinggal nama itu seorang diri di sana. Bersama surat keterangan bertuliskan,

 **Nama: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Diagnosa Medis: TB Paru**

 **Finish** **!**

 **Anyeong semua ^v^ Apa kabar kalian? Semoga sehat semua ya :"D**

 **Setelah hiatus dari ffn lebih dari sebulan, saya kembali lagi membawa fanfic hadiah buat Olessia / Ochaa. Saya sendiri menyadari kalo kesalahan saya ini fatal karena ngaretnya lama banget sampai makan waktu berbulan-bulan. Dan dengan waktu selama itu dengan fanfic yang ala kadarnya seperti ini, benar-benar tidak sebanding. Sekali lagi, saya selaku Ran Megumi, secara pribadi meminta maaf kepada Olessia/Ochaa yang sedalam-dalamnya.**

 **Tentu, saya gak bisa menjelaskan penyebab keterlambatan itu di sini karena pasti nanti bakal nyaingi words fanfic itu sendiri. Jadi dengan segala hormat, saya akan menyampaikan alasan kenapa saya menghilang dan tiba-tiba hiatus tanpa ada kata sebelumnya di grup Tennaisance dan akun pribadi Olessia :"))**

 **Dan terakhir, untuk krisar fanfic ini, silahkan tulis semuanya di kotak review. Di jamin gratis tanpa diminta nomer rekening :'3 Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah baca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kalimat atau bahkan ada yang gak nyambung sama jalan ceritanya. See you semua (^v^)/**


End file.
